


Meanie

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RPS - Drinking mentions - Random AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanie

Can you believe our ten year reunion is tonight? I hit send and wait for Hannah to reply. Hannah was one of the few people I kept in contact with after school ended since we both stayed in town and are working at a film studio in a neighboring town.

It’s insane. You going?

Might as well, not like I have anything better to do. You? I look around, changing into something that isn’t my Batman pajamas doesn’t sound like fun.

Yea. I’m still trying to talk Lewis into going with me though. I laugh, sending Hannah one last text saying I’ll talk to her later before getting up and going to get ready.

Hours pass and Hannah is outside my house banging on the door. “I’m coming!” I open the door and Hannah gives me a once over, laughing.

“Really?” I’m in my Batman long sleeve and jeans, nothing fancy. Hannah is a bit fancier, a light blue shirt under a cardigan.

“What? I’m not going to impress anyone. I’ll probably just sit on one of the chairs like a loner. Just like old times,” I smile, staring off into the distance.

“Come on, I don’t want to be late.”

The reunion is starting at the school, but everyone will probably migrate over to the Crooked Caber, the local bar.

Walking through the dimly lit hallways, I can’t help but be reminded of every scary movie or game I have ever seen or played that took place in a school. Thankfully we reach the gym quickly, and we find quite a few people already milling about.

“Names?” We walk up to the table set up right inside the doors to sign in.

We get our name tags and stick them to our shirts. I look around the gym, rolling my eyes at how terrible the decorations are. They hung up streamers and balloons, a table with veggie plates pushed up against the wall.

“See anyone you recognize?” I look around and shake my head. “Wait - Is that Nilesy?”

I look to where she is pointing to see a thin guy with dark hair standing awkwardly alone in the corner. “I think so?”  
Hannah walks over to him, me following close behind. “Hey, Nilesy?”

He looks up, looking rather startled that someone is talking to him. “Oh, hey Hannah! Kim. How are you guys? It’s been so long.”

We talk to Nilesy for a while, learning he builds pools and is manager of a pool business. I wasn’t ever very good friends with Nilesy, so I just stand there, every now and again answering a question thrown my way.

“I’ll be right back,” I say, turning and walking away. More people have shown up, but none of them I was ever more than an acquaintance with. Walking over to where the coolers of drinks are, I crouch down to open one and get a bottle of water.

Standing up and spinning around, I am surprised to find myself uncomfortably close to a guy who is much taller than me.

“Oh God, I’m sorry.” His name tag says Duncan, but the name doesn’t ring a bell.

“No, it’s my fault. I’m Kim, by the way.”

“Duncan. Nice to meet you.” He leans down to get something out of the cooler. “So Kim, do you live around here?”

“Yea, I stayed in town. What about you?” I wipe some of the water off my bottle as I wait for a reply.

“In the process of moving back from University. I have a little apartment not to far from here.”

“Well you haven’t missed much. Nothing’s changed.” I glance over at Hannah and Nilesy before looking back up at Duncan.

He seems to notice because he points behind himself. “I can let you get back to your friends. It was nice to meet you Kim.”

“It was nice to meet you too. See you around?”

He smiles and nods. “Yea. See ya round.”

I walk over to Hannah and Nilesy. “So. . .?” Hannah is smiling, but I know it isn’t because she’s happy I’m back.

“What?” I can’t help the smile that comes to my lips.

“You’re smiling. Who was that,” She asks, gesturing in the direction of Duncan.

“Some guy who attacked me.” She just stares. “His name is Duncan.”

“And. . .” She probes.

“He’s in the process of moving back into town.” Hannah squeals.

“Yay! And here I was going to try and set you up with Nilesy.”

“What?” Nilesy and I say in unison, staring at Hannah.

She smiles at us sheepishly. “Well, yea. You both need a life. But now Kim found someone so it all worked out! I’ll find you someone Nilesy, don’t worry.”

We move around a bit, making polite chit chat with former classmates. Rumors start to go around about leaving here and heading over to the bar, which most are happy to oblige.

The bar can fit all of us easily, and we even get a booth to ourselves. Hannah, who isn’t much of a drinker, (I don’t know if this is true irl) offered to be our designated driver.

I drink until my vision is fuzzy, Hannah taking away my drink.

“I think you’ve had enough.” Nilesy, who has been nursing the same drink the entire night, nods toward the bar.

“Why don’t you go ask that guy you were talking to, to buy you a drink since Hannah won’t let you?”

I look around, trying to make out faces in the crowd, nodding enthusiastically.

“Nilesy! Kim don’t-” I get up and stumble through the crowd of people, poking everyone with blonde hair and asking if they are Duncan.

Far enough away from Hannah and Nilesy to not be able to see them if I wasn’t visually impaired, but not completely on the other side of the bar, I poke a guy who finally replies with a yes when I ask if he is Duncan.

“Hey, Kim.”

“Hey,” I lean forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

If I wasn’t so tipsy I might have noticed his cheeks tinge pink. “I think you are a bit drunk, where are your friends?”

He starts looking around the bar, and I put both my hands on either side of his face to make him look at me. “Why? I thought we hit it off back at the school.”

If I wasn’t tipsy I would have noticed how red he became, how he stuttered in his reply. “W-well, yea but- Kim, you’re drunk. Where were you guys sitting? I’ll come join you.”

I grab his hand and drag him through the crowd back to the table Hannah and Nilesy occupy. Nilesy didn’t move over to the other side of the booth yet, so I’m able to make Duncan sit next to me.

I lean on his shoulder, ignoring the look Hannah is giving me while Duncan talks to her. “I am so sorry, I left her alone with Nilesy. I wouldn’t have let her get this wasted if I was here. He’s the one who told her to go find you.”

Nilesy doesn’t say anything, but gives me a high five when I put my hand up. “Teamwork!”

“No, bad Kim!” I hide my head behind Duncan’s arm.

“Duncan,” I whine. “Hannah’s being mean.”

He laughs. “Oh? What did she do?”

“She won’t let me have anything else to drink, and she yelled at me!” Nilesy laughs. “Duncan!”

“Yea?”

“Nilesy’s laughing at me.” I look up at him, wanting him to do something. “Duncan.”

“Yes, Kim?” Hannah snickers.

“I wanna go home. These people are meanies.” He looks down at me, throwing a glance in Hannah’s direction.

“Uh, soon, okay?”

“I’m sure Nilesy and I-”

“No! I want Duncan to take me home. Not you.”

She sighs and turns to Duncan. She opens her mouth to say something but he raises a hand. “I can bring her back to her place.”  
She nods. “I’ll be over to check on her, so don’t even think about doing anything.”

Duncan says something to Hannah, taking out his phone and tapping away at the glowing screen. “It was nice to meet you.”

“No, they are meanies!” Duncan gets up and we exit the bar.

We get to my house in a matter of minutes, and I stumble up the sidewalk, trying to fit the key in the keyhole. Duncan takes the key from me and unlocks the door, setting the keys in the little dish by the door.

I kick my shoes off and find my way into the living room on the couch. Duncan comes in a minute later with a cup of water. “Hannah will be home soon, will you be fine till then?”  
I shake my head, sipping my water. “Hannah’s mean. You have to stay here so she won’t be mean to me.”

“I’ll stay for a little bit,” He sits down next to me. I curl up under his arm completely content.


End file.
